Your Lucky Day
by GloriousMuser
Summary: You are a beginning journalist and get the opportunity of your life when your boss, Mr Stark, sends you on an interview with the famous actress Kate Hudson. As you come at it some things change drastically and you are the first to know and write a scoop about it, since your boss gave you a deadline that you had to catch or you would be fired. *warnings: swearing, mentions of sex
1. Chapter 1

'Well, here we go then' you think while you stretch your clothes, you walk down the path to the front door. You are really nervous, because your boss, Mr. Stark, had arranged an appointment with Kate Hudson, a not really famous actress who plays in a new movie this year and your boss thought it would be good if you would go there and interview her. You also knew that she lives with Matthew Bellamy the front man of the British Rock Band Muse, you actually quite like that band, and fancy the drummer a bit, actually you fancy the frontman too, but however you put those thoughts aside and ring the door bell and wait patiently till someone opens the door.

Finally someone opens the door, it's Matt

"Ah, your boss said you would come, come in" he said friendly stepping aside

You look scared, but smile quickly at him. You walk inside, You gasp totally being mesmerized by the looks of the house, it looks beautiful and really big. The hallway is filled with big paintings from famous people, or rather composers, it's all in old Italian style, the wooden stairs, a marble floor, the furniture, everything is carved into beautiful shapes nad had beautiful engravings, You look up and see a big chandelier hanging above you.

"Wow" you manage to say.

You turn your head back to Matt, Who puts his hand out.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I forgot to introduce myself, I was totally mesmerized by the interior, I'm Irene" You shake his hand

"Well, nice to meet you, Irene. I'm Matthew Bellamy, I understand you are here for my wife Kate"

"Yes, I Am"

"Daddy! Daddy!"

From the corner of your eye you see a little boy running to him, 'That must be their son' You think. He scoops him up.

"Meet my son Bing" He says proud

"Hi, Bing" you smile. He turns his head away and hides himself in Matt's arms.

"Don't be scared" He says to his son, caressing his little back. He turns and walks into the living room.

You smile and follow him to the living room

"Take a seat, I hope Kate is home, because she said to me that she would be out, shopping, this afternoon" He said putting Bing on the ground.

He leaves you and Bing, you make yourself comfortable. You look around the living room, it looks well designed, a part really modern and a part rather older, a white grand piano in front of a big window on your left, a big portrait of some person you don't recognize on the chimney in front of you with a big fireplace underneath it. A big lounge on your right with an expensive looking flatscreen attached to the wall. On the wall behind you is a big mirror, which looks really cool. There are lots of fazes with flowers in it and other small posh looking things, probably an idea from Kate.

"Bolognese" you suddenly hear

You turn your head to the little boy who is staring at you.

"Oh, I love that! You know what it is?"

He nods, "It's food, Dad loves it"

You smile and nod back, He takes the drumsticks, who are, no were probably Dom's, and begins to hit the chair's arm. He leaves after a few minutes.

You ponder on about the living room, you even didn't notice Matt was back. You finally snap out of it, after he called your name a few times

"Everything okay?" He asks worry spreading across his face.

"Yes, I-I'm... Fine" You say looking at your hands in your lap blushing slightly

There is annoying silence spreading across the room, You shift in your seat, You feel really uncomfortable

"Well, Kate is not here, do you want to wait till she gets back?"

"Well, I do have a deadline, but I don't care about that, my boss is an asshole so..." You pause "Yeah, I think I'll stay here, If that's alright" You confirm being polite.

Matt putt his hand together "Well, do you want something to drink, then?

"Well, yes, a cup of tea would nice, thank you" you smile at him, you sit back against the couch

"okay, I'll be right back"

He turns around on his heel and leaves for the kitchen. After some minutes he returns with two cups of tea and places them on the table, he turns and sits down in the chair on the right of you. He frowns while looking at the table, his face straightens again when he knew what he missed

"Oh! I forgot something, excuse me" he stood up and paces out of the room

"Matt, If you forgot the biscuits, You don't have to get them for me because I just ate a sandwich on my way here" You shout after him.

You didn't hear a answer. You waited patiently but he didn't come back, You start nibbling on your lip.


	2. Chapter 2

You stood up, walk through the door into the hallway, to continue your journey to find Matt, when you bump into someone. It's Kate who just came home from shopping. Her bag falling onto the ground, but no shopping bags, no expansive stuff nothing, but you ignore it.

"Mrs. Hudson where the hell have you been? I was here for an interview with you" You frowned at her, a bit annoyed.

"I was out shopping" she said simply, shrugging, turning to undo her coat and put it away. She then walked past you and up the stairs. "And please call me Kate" she said halfway the stairs, smiling at you.

"I had an appointment with you" you follow her up the stairs, when you only were a few steps away from her. "Where were you?" You ask looking up at her.

She turned to you, her smile fading already annoyed. "I was out like I said"

You narrow your eyes, you shake your head. Something was not right. Just a tiny thing, it wasn't right. "No, there is something else" furrowing your brows as you think.

Kate looked at you, "You think I cheated on Matt?"

I smiled "so you did?"

Kate was confused "how... did you?"

"Well you immediately thought about it, so you have seen him today, haven't you?"

You looked over her shoulder at Matt, who stood there at the top of the stairs-listening to what she just said. His eyes spoke the sadness he was feeling. His hands clenched into tight fists, the knuckles going white from the force and anger he was feeling, tears welled up in his eyes.

Kate looked up at Matt her eyes were downcast, she walked past you down the stairs, hurt and sad.


	3. Chapter 3

God damn it, Kate" Matt roared from the top of the stairs, anger and sadness could beeseen in his features. He bashed past you down the stairs in the direction of where Kate went. You heard heavy fighting and arguing, Matt shouting and crying the same as Kate, arguing about what would happen to Bing if they split.

You stand there dumbstruck before you hear a little boy cry and scream, running through hall into the direction of the stairs you stood on.

He climbed up the stairs as fast as his little legs let him, you on the other hand slowly and carefully step down the stairs into his direction. The boy got even more scared and tried to hide in the corner of the hall by the front door, his face hidden in his hands. He laying curled up trembling like a little kitty.

You take this opportunity and kneel down in front of him, reaching out to get hold of him. You move slightly to sit down on your ass as you felt the blood flow being cut off. You place their son in your lap and hold him close, wiping away the tears that had been rolling down his cheek.

You sooth and shush him, "shush now little man. It will be okay, nothing bad is going to happen to your parents" he stopped trembling just ever so slightly but he was still scared.

Bing curled up in your lap, feeling comforted now as you keep on soothing him and keep on whispering reassuring words into his ear.

Matt and Kate come storming out, what you believe is the kitchen. They shout and yell at each other while Matt paced faster so he could get away. You feel Bing flinch in your lap trying to hide from the loudness of his parents' voices.

"Oh please Kate, shut up! You have been lying to me all this time, using me only for my money!" He stood there faced to her, his arms slightly spread, shaking from one side to the other in disbelieve. "I should have believed the guys" he sighs, referring to Dom and Chris.

Kate looks at him, her body shaking from the sobbing "please don't leave me Matt, I love you" she said, "I want to be with you till death will part our lives"

Matt shakes his head, "never going to happen!" He said firm, turning away from her to the stairs. "You pack your stuff and leave this house immediately and do not think to touch Bing with one finger"

Kate nods, "but Matt?" She tried

"Kate. This is the only solution" He said firm from where he was located

She sighs, "fine, but don't think you won't regret this" she said storming off up stairs to pack her bags and take all her stuff.

So it was later that day, everyone was located in the hall. Kate had packed two suitcases for now, she stood awkwardly by the door, her hand on the handle as she looked back to Matt one last time. He stood there arms crossed over his chest, face emotionless, waiting for her to leave.

Kate sighs and steps out of the door, taking her suitcases with her and closed the door behind her. Walking off in clear day light.

You could see Matt's façade crumble instantly, he turned to you. "I'm sorry for what happened and didn't get what you came for but thank you though for comforting my son" he gives a soft smile.

You give a soft smile back and nod, "it's okay, it was nice to be here." You say. "Thank you for having me" you have everything what belonged to you and stepped to the door, putting your hand on the handle. You give him and little Bing at his feet a smile of reassurance and open the door, also walking out the house and off back to Stark Tower, your boss's office building


	4. Chapter 4

You sit in his office, waiting for him to come in. You had been led into the room by his lovely and nice secretary. She might appear to be a bit strict because she wears her red hair tightly in a bun and wore glasses. Her name was Natalia Romanova, but most people here called her Natasha.

You stood up as soon as the glass door, with a white Stark Industries sticker on it opened and your boss, Mr. Stark walked in.

"Are we expecting someone from high autority?" He asks, raising his eyebrow.

You blush and shake your head, "no sir" you quickly let yourself fall back into the seat "I thought it would be polite" you say softly, being intimidated by his ego.

He walked around his desk and took place in the black, leather chair. "You won't make it in the world and have a company as big as mine by just being polite, you have to be-... You know what I'll buy you a drink after work and tell you about it, now moving on to business. How did it go? Did you have an interview with Mrs. Hudson?"

You knew those drinks always ended up with the both of you going to his luxurious, big mansion and have sex with each other, you had heard many stories from other colleagues and from Natasha, telling you how marvellous and dominant he was in bed, and how much she loved that.

"Hello, I haven't got all day?" He said, getting a bit impatient

you could day dream about that all day for sure but right now you didn't want to get side tracked, you had to focus on your work, on what you had to get a new scoop before the deadline. You snap out of your thoughts and answer his questions, "No sir, I unfortunately did not"

He frowns, "why not?"

"She wasn't there when, she went out shopping. When she returned she didn't have any shopping bags with her. As a fan of her fiancés band I never really liked her, but I wanted to please you sir by doing an interview with her-"

"Yes skipping to what happened" he asks, sighing exasperated and annoyed.

You blush again, "sorry sir, so I found out Kate cheated on Matt and now Matt surely wants to divorce her"

Your boss hums in approval a smug grin on his face, "I love it, now go and write it before your deadline tomorrow morning."

You nod and stand, "thank you, sir"

"Oh please call me Tony, you could call me sir tonight" he smirks

You blush furiously and quickly walk off, back to your office to write your first, might be successful scoop in Stark Magazine

**Hudson and Bellamy Split**

_After being there myself I think there is now enough proof that Kate Hudson and Fiancé Matthew Bellamy are going to split, yes you heard me right!_

_Everything looks all lovely and like a fairytale, but it is all a façade. They seem to be madly in love but they aren't. They have been through rough times already, with the actress not wearing he wedding ring anymore, This after noon Hudson let the bucket flow over for Muse Rocker Matthew Bellamy. _

_Hudson is only with him for the money and so she could get pregnant, she told me. She said it shamelessly and in front of the eyes of her own Fiancé. _

_Bellamy forced Hudson to leave the same afternoon, after a heated fight _

_If there is more news on this topic we will keep you posted!_


End file.
